YL012: Growing Out of Gengar
is the 12th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 4. Synopsis Blue gets tormented by Gengar's Dream Eater attack. However, he puts his faith in the boy to use Haunter to attack Gengar. The boy manages to do as such. Blue goes to make a counterattack and remembers the words of his master on defeating such elusive, gas Pokémon. Chapter Plot The woman points out to the boy the monument of selfishness, believing that humans and Pokémon shouldn't co-exist. She points out that this power plant was built for industrial development and even if it was abandoned, many Pokémon fled, as this was their home. However, new Pokémon were created, like her Gastly and Gengar. The boy thinks that she stole her Haunter. The woman corrects him, as Haunter came on its own here, as this is a place where Ghost-type Pokémon gather. She does not consider herself a thief, being Agatha of the Elite Four. Gengar continues to use Dream Eater, stealing Blue's energy. Blue is in pain, as he dreams about training with his master. Blue believes that he should use his Pokémon, but his master points out that in Pokémon battles the trainers issue orders and do not have to do actual battling, which is why a trainer needs to strengthen itself, for when it does, it can merge hearts with those of its Pokémon. His master gives him a sword to use his strength. Blue wakes up and notices he was under Dream Eater's effect. Agatha observes as Blue is nearly finished. The kid is attacked, but notices Blue's Pokédex. Blue tells, via the Pokédex, that Golduck is using its psychic powers to communicate with the boy. Blue tells the boy to go behind Agatha and take his Haunter back and attack, for even the weakest attack will distract Gengar and allow Blue to escape. The boy is scared, but Blue points out a trainer needs to have courage to battle such opponents. Also, Blue tells the kid he came here to rescue Haunter. Agatha comes and tells she saw the trick with the Pokédex, so has Gengar use Confuse Ray on Blue. The boy runs and gets hit by Agatha's Arbok and Golbat. The boy sends Haunter, who attacks Gengar. Agatha orders her Gengar to attack Haunter. However, Blue is freed, but Agatha points out that he cannot defeat gas Pokémon with physical attacks, including that sword. Blue falls down with Scyther, but remembers even if he cannot slice it, he can believe to attack at the essence of the enemy and defeat it. Blue understands these words and has Scyther use Slash on Gastly and Gengar, defeating them. Agatha sees Blue is, indeed, Oak's grandson. Blue wants to know what does Agatha have with his grandfather, but she disappears. Still, the boy is happy to have his Haunter back. Blue remembers he was also possessed by a Pokémon and became its puppet. Blue thanks the kid, for he now uses the sword as a part of him. He gives Lapras to the boy and walks away. Blue ends the story, for this was his battle with the Elite Four. Debuts Pokémon *Agatha's Arbok *Agatha's Golbat Move Confuse Ray Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 4 chapters